Life Anew
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Gibbs chose Ziva and the team but Tony agrees that she needs them more. So they send Tony away and he ends up in Naples where in 12 years he marries and has children. He is Deputy Director of NCIS but manly Europe, Africa and parts of Asia. Now with explosions and murders he comes face to face with team Gibbs. Will they be able to put the past behind them?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Gibbs chose Ziva and the team but Tony agrees that she needs them more. So they send Tony away and he ends up in Naples where in 12 years he marries and has children. He is Deputy Director of NCIS but manly Europe, Africa and parts of Asia. Now with explosions and murders he comes face to face with team Gibbs. Will they be able to put the past behind them?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Tony was a long way from Washington in fact he hadn't been in the US for over 12 years. Since getting Ziva out of Somalia. He still remembers what happened.

 _Flashback_

 _Tony was happy that he had Ziva back. Even though she wouldn't talk to him he had gone to get coffees for everyone when he returned he hear a conversation going on between Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, Abby and Ducky._

" _I can't work with him! He is a murder and he can't be trusted. I hate him. I loath him", Ziva spits_

 _Tony's heart was breaking._

" _He saved you in Somalia", McGee says_

" _That was Gibbs and I wouldn't be in that situation if it wasn't for DiNozzo", Ziva snarls_

" _Ziva…"_

" _You must chose me or him!", Ziva says_

" _I can't lose a daughter. I will sort it. Your more important", Gibbs says_

 _Tony felt his heart shatter._

" _Don't worry Ziva we will help you", Abby says hugging Ziva_

" _I am sure Vance will get rid of him. After all his computer skills are not up to scratch", McGee says  
"Don't worry my dear everything will be alright", Ducky_

" _Everyone go home for the weekend we will deal with everything on Monday", Gibbs says_

 _Tony felt betrayed and it was for the last time. Tony dumps the coffees in the trash. He hides as the team goes home. He sees Jimmy staring at him with sadness._

" _What are you going to do Tony?" Jimmy asks_

" _Leave like they want", Tony says walking to his desk and grabbing his resignation letter_

 _He then walks up the stairs to Vance's office._

" _What can I do for you DiNozzo?" Vance asks_

" _I am handing in my resignation", Tony says handing over the letter_

" _Why?" Vance asks shocked_

" _Lost faith and trust that is beyond repair and I have lost too many people", Tony says_

" _How about a promotion and a transfer? I read Director Shephard's report she offered you the Rota position", Vance says_

 _Tony thinks about it could he still trust NCIS?_

" _Where are the positions?" Tony asks_

" _The opening is in Naples as SAC, there is also one in Paris and Singapore", Vance says_

 _Tony mulled it over and he decided to give it a shot. He wouldn't even think of going to Paris because of_ _her_ _so that left Naples and Singapore._

" _Naples. When do I leave?" Tony asks_

" _As soon as your ready", Vance says_

" _I have three kids. I will need to take them with me", Tony says_

" _How is this not in your file?" Vance asks_

" _Kate and I wanted them safe", Tony says with a shrug_

" _As soon as your packed I will have Sec Nav have his plane waiting", Vance says_

" _Can you not tell anyone where I went? Not that I care", Tony says_

 _Vance could see the pain in Tony's eyes something had happened._

" _I will give Gibbs and the team a week off. And that way you can go in peace", Vance says_

" _Thank you for everything Director", Tony says holding out his hand_

 _Vance shakes it, "You deserve it. I didn't understand you when I first arrived but now I do. It is Team Gibbs's loss at you leaving"_

" _They will hardly notice I am gone", Tony says, "Just like all the other times"_

" _Good luck SAC DiNozzo", Vance says_

" _Thank you Director", Tony says leaving the room_

 _Tony sees Jimmy had waited._

" _Well?" Jimmy asks_

" _I am off to Naples as SAC. I need help with packing with the kids", Tony says clearing his desk_

" _I will help you will your apartment. You can visit Kate's grave before you leave then", Jimmy says_

" _Thanks Jimmy", Tony says pulling out the box of Gibbs awards_

" _You ok?" Jimmy asks_

" _Yeah these are Gibbs medals. It is time they go where they belong", Tony says sitting the box on Gibbs's desk_

" _Your not going to say goodbye?" Jimmy asks_

" _What is the point? They all want me gone anyway", Tony says carrying his things out of NCIS and to his car_

" _I will be at your apartment tomorrow", Jimmy says_

" _Thanks", Tony says_

 _Tony had gotten to his apartment and relieved the baby sitter and told his two sons and one daughter Arthur Jethro, Angela Abigail who were 8 and Gabriel Timothy-Todd-DiNozzo who was 7 they were moving._

 _The kids weren't thrilled but they understood that there Dad was needed somewhere else._

 _The next day Jimmy and Tony packed up his apartment and got everything ready to be shipped. He cleared the kids rooms out quickly. They were always read to move. Tony had rung Sec Nav and told him he would be on the flight tomorrow._

 _So Tony with his three kids went to Kate's grave to lay flowers. Jimmy kept a respectable distance and took the kids back to the car so Tony could say goodbye privately._

" _It is time to say goodbye Katie. I am finally leaving for new horizons. I am not needed here anymore. Katie do me a favour and watch the Gibbs's team six yeh? They might not care but I do still even though they used me at every turn. I might not be back for a long time Katie so I loved you but I knew the time to move on I thought Ziva was me soulmate after you where killed I guess we see how well that turned out. Do you think I can find love again?" Tony asks tracing the words on his tomb stone_

 _Tony knew he had to leave._

" _Goodbye Katie and I will look after our children and I will try and repair myself", Tony says kissing his fingers and then the told_

 _Tony gets up and makes his way to the car. Tony drives they to the airport. Tony gets out of the car and holds the keys to Jimmy._

" _She's yours", Tony says handing the keys to his car to Jimmy_

" _Tony I can't", Jimmy says_

" _I probably won't be coming back. Sell it, keep it, it is up too you. Goodbye James Palmer and look after yourself", Tony says_

" _You too Tony. I mean SAC Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo", Jimmy says_

" _I will keep in touch with just you. No need to tread of wounds", Tony says_

" _Look after yourself", Jimmy says_

" _You too", Tony says_

 _End Flashback_

Tony had not had any contact with his old team since then. He knew things had happened to his team it HAD been 12 years. Apparently Jenny was alive that felt like a punch to the gut when Vance told him. Apparently Jenny was back as an Agent on Gibbs's team. Then Vance had visited him in Naples to tell him that Kate was alive and married to Ari that had nearly broken him. If he wasn't for his wife and children he would have given up.

He heard his old team had children Abby and McGee were together and so were Jenny and Gibbs and of course Ari and Kate. He heard rumours Ziva had twins but he didn't know who the father was.

For himself he had married a woman who helped him out of his depression Alexandra was her name worked at the hospital. They had many kids and adopted a lot of kids too. They couldn't stand to see the kids suffer. They were all from different countries but he didn't care they were his and Alexandra's. At the moment his oldest son Arthur had joined the army and Gabriel had joined the police force. Angela was in collage majoring in MD and all the rest were all too young.

He left Naples regularly for other countries and his wife was having trouble managing all the kids so they hired help. Some of his kids where disabled. But he loved them. He loved having a very large number of kids.

He had been promoted to Deputy Director of NCIS especially of Europe, Africa and parts of Asia. He had made a name for himself now. He had even gotten on a first name bases with Leon and Eli.

He was now in Israel talking with Eli David the Director had realised his mistakes too late to save a relationship with Ziva. Tony hadn't even wanted to talk to the man at first but in the end needed too. So now they were on talking terms. Eli always helped him out saying he owed it too Tony since he saved Ziva. They had a Mossad liaison at Naples Liat Tuvia. She was his bodyguard most of the time.

DiNozzo and Eli were discussing a serial murderer that was in Europe at the moment when a man enters and whispers in Eli's ear something Tony didn't catch but Eli looked pale.  
"What is it Eli?" Tony asks

"A bombing had happened in Naples and another murder. I am sorry Anthony", Eli says

"What do you mean?" Tony asks

"Your wife has been murdered. And your son caught in the explosion. Your children are safe and so is the baby she was carrying. I am sorry Anthony my deepest condolences", Eli says

Tony was frozen his wife was gone. The light of his life gone. He needed to know more as an investigator.

"What about the bomb?" Tony asks

"The bomb was in the Navy base. I will have my jet fuelled for you too go", Eli says

"Thanks Eli", Tony says

Eli could see Tony closing himself up tightening his emotions at the death of his wife.

"Go Anthony and be with your children. My jet will take you in two hours", Eli says gripping Tony's shoulder

"Thanks Eli", Tony says getting up

"Officer Tuvia guard him and his family with your lives", Eli orders

"Will do Sir", Liat says

And soon they were on there was back to Naples…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
